Sobering Up
by azurezury
Summary: Tahno is tasked with sobering up a drunk Korra after Mako and Asami's wedding.


A/N: Sooo, this started out as a prompt request and was going to be smutty, but then it just kinda took another turn and well, yeah, I can't exactly decide how things are going to go. They just kind of happen. But anyways, I've decided to do something else for the prompt. Enjoy this odd piece :3

—

She was drunk.

Completely smashed to be exact.

She remembered that she started drinking not too soon after the wedding ceremony. Asami and Mako had urged their guests to take advantage of the open bar and Korra claimed a seat as soon as possible. Oh yeah, she was happy for the couple. So fucking happy that she kept making toasts to them each time she took another sip of whatever the bar tender was putting in front of her.

"You look like a mess, Uh-vatar." Oh great. Just what she needed.

"What do you want pretty boy?" she lifted her head up from the cool wood of the counter top. Her head turned, seeing Mako and Asami laughing it up with Bolin and a few other people. Asami, clinging to Mako's arm and Mako looking at her as if she were the only thing that mattered.

Korra took another gulp from her glass. "Huh. It's not even burning anymore." She noted with some interest before looking back at Tahno. "You're still here?" she raised a brow. He rolled his eyes.

"I was asking how long you have been drinking, but from the way you reek of booze, I'm going to say that you've probably been here the entire time." He accepted a small flute of champagne. Korra smirked and leaned over, poking him in the forehead.

"Look like someone actually has a brain!" She snorted in laughter, as if it were the most hilarious line in the world. Tahno grabbed her hand and put it to his lips. She flushed hotly, turning her body away so she could finish her glass and demand a new one.

"I think you've had enough Korra," Tahno swiped the shot glass from her hand and downed it as she slurred out a protest.

"I'll let you know when I've had enough!" Tahno stood up and scooped her up and over his shoulder. She thrashed around, everything spinning as she yanked at his hair.

"Put me down you bastard!" she snarled, not liking the way people were looking. Tahno hurried on out, not wanting anyone to catch them. He pulled her into a bathroom - the stately Sato mansion had plenty. Plopping her down on the toilet, he started running the shower water. Korra moved to sit up, but Tahno forced her back down. Once the water ran for a bit, he pulled her up and shoved her into the shower under the ice cold spray.

"WHAT THE FUCK TAHNO!" Korra cursed as the water assaulted her, seeping right into her bones. The fog instantly lifted in her head and she stumbled out, catching Tahno's shirt and pulling him towards her as a brace. He jerked back and she was pulled from the shower, now wet and shivering in her dress. She glared heatedly at him and her anger warmed her just a bit. Tahno tossed her a towel, smirking as it landed in her face.

"I figured that would help sober you up a bit." He straightened his coat. "I'll go see if Asami's help can get you some spare clothes. You're house sitting anyways, aren't you?"

"Yeah." she muttered, instantly regretting for having signed up to watch Asami's house while Mako and her went on a honeymoon. Honestly, what was she thinking? This house was nothing but bad memories. She supposed she did it more as a gift to them, since she really couldn't afford much (unfortunately, being the Avatar wasn't a high paying gig) and it would get her away from Air Temple Island and the constant chaos three little ones running around.

"Go through that door right there. It leads to a bedroom." Tahno ducked out and Korra's brows furrowed. Tahno definitely did his homework when picking out the perfect place to give her hypothermia.

Korra stripped out of her sopping wet dress and kept the towel wrapped firmly around her body, not wanting Tahno to get a peek at anything he shouldn't. She sat on the edge of the bed, staring down at her feet, hearing the music drifting up from downstairs. The thought of Mako and Asami, engaged in a slow dance judging from the tune, made her absolutely sick.

Either that or the combo drinks that the bar tender warned her about.

"Wet's a good look for you." Korra huffed at Tahno's words. He shut the door with a gentle snap and walked over, holding out some clothes. A fresh pair of panties, some soft pajama bottoms and a warm top.

"You planning to put me to bed?" She snatched the underwear out of his hands and stood up, moving behind a decorative screen to put them on. She tossed her towel over the screen and peeked around, holding out a hand expectantly. Tahno tried to take a peek, but she slapped him upside his head and ducked back around the screen, hasty to put the clothes on.

"You didn't have to hit so hard." He sulked as she walked out, looking all frumpy in the off white cotton pajamas. "I'll tell them that you've gone to bed." he glanced over at her, moving to turn around and leave. He blinked as he felt her fingers wrap around his wrist and pull him back. Korra pulled him into a hug, pushing her face into his shirt.

"Am I that bad of a person?" Her voice was muffled. He looked down at her. "I mean, I thought that he liked me. He kept going back and forth between us, and I was sure that he would chose me. The fact that he chose her. I just…I don't understand." Tahno sighed and walked her back over to the bed, pulling back the covers.

"You're not a bad person. Honestly, it's probably a good thing you didn't end up with the jerkbender. I predict that this marriage won't last long. Asami will see how big of prick he is and dump his ass. And I don't think you should waste your time thinking about him anyways." he sat down on the bed with her. She lifted her face to him and he pushed away some of her damp hair.

"Would you rather me waste my time on you?" she asked softly. His lips twitched.

"Yes. But you're still drunk." He laid her down.

"I am not drunk." She protested, not liking the way he was tucking her in.

"Yes. You are. Now sleep."

"Wait," she grabbed onto his wrist. "Sing me a song first." She wanted him to stay. She didn't want to wake up in this big house tomorrow and remember that she was all alone. Tahno gave a dramatic sigh and kicked off his shoes so he could properly stretch out in the bed.

"I can't sing. But I can hum." He murmured, closing his eyes at the feeling of her snuggling up to rest on his chest. He began to hum softly, thinking of the way his mother and grandmother used to hum and sing to him. A hand came up to play with her hair, his eyes focusing on that feeling.

After a while, he could hear her breathing even out and when he looked down, she was fast asleep, chest rising and falling steadily. He attempted to move out of her grasp, but she only tightened her grip. He grinned at the feeling. She would probably hate him in the morning, but right now, he was going to enjoy this moment to the fullest. So he closed his eyes and imagined that Korra and him were sprawled up in his bed at home, happy and content with the world.


End file.
